


I was here first

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidentally robbing the same place, Eo Thawne deserves the robbery, M/M, both getting revenge for different reasons, platonic coldflash, platonic killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len accidentally robe the same place</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was here first

The house lights were off and the alarm light was flashing its taunting little blue light that was a signal for robbers like himself to stay away. Len just smirked, it was a decoy, he knew the owner didn’t have the alarms rigged to anything, Barry had told him that Eo thought no one would dare risk robbing him in fear of his wrath. Len knew wrath and Eo was not to be feared. 

 

He was doing this one for Barry, the young kid who just wanted his laptop back. He left it accidentally when he was being fired and hadn’t had to bravery to get it back. Len got that, it was terrifying facing your abuser and he had just gotten the kid to a level head space again. He wasn’t going to let Barry face Eo and possibly go back again. That was never going to happen on his watch. 

 

So here he was in the rose bushes trying to break into the back window that Barry knew as the best escape route. He had been on planning to face Eo himself and have a few choice words or punches with him, but the face that Barry gave him was one that he never wanted to see again. So nighttime robbery it was, back to his basics that his old man beat into him. In the window, leave no prints, watch for the trigger. No trigger, good to go, which he was. On his little way, looking for that laptop with stickers and silver and resting on the edge of the desk. 

 

The house could do with a messing up, Len was close, near gunning for it, but he was here for one thing and one thing only, Barry’s laptop. Edge of the desk, in the study where it is not there. Fuck. That wasn’t part of the plan, Eo must have moved it for one reason or another. There was a cough behind him and his mind went blank. Eo wasn’t home and no one else lived here. 

 

“Can I help you?” Len turned to face a man whose muscles were as good as his face. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” The man spoke, under his arm was a small white box and Barry’s laptop. 

 

“I am after that,” He pointed.

 

“Why?” The man squinted. 

 

“It’s not yours, I know that, I am here to reclaim it for a friend,” He watched the man’s face. 

 

“Who is it for?” 

 

“Why do you care?” 

 

“Why do you?” He was getting sick of these games and just wanted Barry’s damn computer. 

 

“Kid called Barry, dick Eo fired him,” The man relaxed, handing the laptop over to him with no worries. 

 

“Ah, thanks,” He was confused but grateful.

 

“You’re welcome,” The man smirked. This was weird, even for Len’s standards. 

 

“Anything else you need, snowflake?” The man stared at him like Len was the insane one. 

 

“No,”

 

“You sure?” The man seemed to be enjoying himself. 

 

“Peachy,” He resisted an eye roll, the man didn’t. 

 

“Mick,” He even held out his hand. 

 

“Len,” Apparently they were now on a first name basis. 

 

“Nice to meet ya, Lenny,” Mick smirked, holding onto the small box in his hand, just the same way as Len was holding onto the laptop.

 

“Friend?” It was worth a guess. 

 

“Eo was the reason her fiancé died, figured I’d get back the ring for her,” He shrugged.

 

“And the laptop?” He was curious. 

 

“Cait said Barry needed it so I was going to grab it, didn’t know he had his own help coming,” Mick was already heading towards the back door. 

 

“Right?” Still confusing. 

 

“All good there, snowflake?” 

 

“It’s Len,” 

 

“Whatever you say,” 

 

Good. 

 

“Snowflake,” 

 

Asshole. 

 

“So you coming or staying? I don’t know about you but I could use a drink,” Mick even held the door open for him. 

 

“Gotta drop this off to Barry,” 

 

“Saints and Sinners, 10?” Mick offered. 

 

“Make it 11 and you’re on,” Mick just smirked and nodded, both splitting their separate ways at the end of the road.


End file.
